User profiles are generally created when a user registers with an application, such as a social network or an online retailer. Such profiles typically require a user to log with a password and user name. For example, an online retailer utilizing a network site, e.g., a website, can require a user to log in to a profile managed by the online retailer.
Websites can share user accounts to identify a user. For example, a website can opt in to a system. Multiple websites can utilize a single user identification to allow a user to interact with the multiple websites (e.g., social networking features).
The above-described context surrounding conventional use of user profiles is merely intended to provide an overview of some conventional systems, and is not intended to be exhaustive.